les cloches de NotreDame de Paris
by bagin31
Summary: Une bohémienne éprise d'un homme. Du sang, des larmes et la vérité qui se révèle peu à peu.


Ce texte a été écrit pour un jeu du forum francophone. En moins d'une heure, il fallait écrire une histoire sur le thème cloche. Pour plus de renseignements, vous pouvez me contactez par MP.

Cette histoire, je l'ai lu il y a fort longtemps, j'avais encore des couettes. Elle différera de l'oeuvre de Hugo, l'auteur de ce foisonnant roman car avec l'âge la mémoire s'étiole ^^

* * *

**Les cloches de Notre-Dame de Paris**

La foule se presse sur le parvis de Notre-Dame pour assister à l'exécution de la bohémienne. Esmeralda, le cœur accablé de chagrin, ne cesse de penser à ces derniers instants avec Phoebus, sa respiration haletante sur elle, son propre cœur qui s'emballait sous les mots doux prononcés et cette impression de connaitre le paradis parce qu'on avait enfin trouvé l'homme qui vous avait ravi à jamais votre âme. Juste une promesse d'éternité et cette lame jalouse qui s'enfonce dans la flanc de son amant, brise l'élan des vies envisagées et plonge l'âme d'Esmeralda dans une tourmente l'empêchant de vouloir continuer à vivre.

Elle fuit, comme elle a toujours appris à le faire. Une bohémienne est toujours accompagnée d'une chèvre, lit depuis sa naissance dans les lignes de la main et sait toujours se glisser entre les mailles de l'autorité. Mais ce jour là, elle tente d'échapper à la douleur qui noue ses entrailles, lui fait voir le monde à travers le voile de ses yeux humide. Une main la secoue, la secoure, la sécurise. Un homme, mais peut-on le qualifier d'homme, ce bossu disgracieux, épris de la belle Esmeralda ?

Il lui prodigue les premiers soins, lui donne son lit pour qu'elle se repose, vole dans le dispensaire de l'église les médicaments pour sauver cette personne qui se meurt d'amour. C'est son sourire étrange et laid qu'elle voit chaque fois qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Au fil des jours, l'horreur cède à l'habitude. Elle apprécie sa laideur parce qu'elle lui rappelle les atrocités de ce monde, le malheur qui frappe et ne cesses de planter des clous au cœur même de ceux qu'il afflige. Elle apprend à le connaître, cette ombre qui se cache dans celles des cloches, cette monstruosité de la nature et par ses mots, par ses délicats gestes envers elle, elle découvre la part d'humanité, la bonté sous le masque et elle en vient même à le qualifier d'ami.

Ami, un mot si doux pour une personne esseulé, qui n'a jamais eu la chance de connaitre les joies d'une camaraderie adulte ou enfant et pourtant ce mot qui devrait le ravir est un coup de poignard car lui est épris de la belle Esmeralda. Non pas pour sa beauté ensorcelante, mais pour la grâce de sa danse, pour cette coupelle d'eau donnée lors de sa punition en place publique et pour l'amour qui se dégage d'elle. Non pas celui sensuel auquel s'arrête tous les autres hommes mais celui que peu de personne sont capable de donner : un amour infinie et sans condition.

Quasimodo tente de lui révéler le vrai visage de Phoebus, que sa beauté masque une lâcheté mais elle ne peut y croire, son cœur l'a guidé vers un homme bon, elle en reste convaincue. Tant bien que mal, il tente de convaincre Phoebus de venir voir Esmeralda, de lui donner la preuve de son non-trépas, mais il refuse. Quelques jours passent et la garde retrouve Esmeralda. Elle n'oppose aucune résistance et sait qu'elle doit payer pour un crime dont elle se sent responsable et à quoi bon vivre ?

L'heure du châtiment approche, Esmeralda avance au milieu de la foule qui s'ouvre sur son passage, faisant une haie d'honneur à celle qui fut considérée comme la reine de ce parvis. Dans l'ombre d'une embrasure de porte, elle reconnait la silhouette et le visage de celui pour lequel, elle va être exécuté. Elle crie son nom, un appel de détresse et de soulagement, mais l'ombre ne bouge pas, elle détourne la tête et avance vers la gibet, heureuse de ne plus vivre dans un monde aussi injuste et cruel.

Son corps sans vie pend au gré du vent. Pas de larmes, juste le son assourdissant des cloches et deux corps qui tombent prés de l'échafaud. Quasimodo restera à jamais près de sa belle.

fin

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et si vous le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot. Je réponds toujours avec quelquefois du retard mais les aléas de la vie comme on dit ...


End file.
